The present invention relates to an improved physical component for an ion-selective potentiometric electrode. More particularly, the invention is directed to a solid state interface plate or membrane providing greater ion definitiveness, improved ion sensitivity, and enhanced operational characteristics in the detection and quantitative determination of specific ions in solution.
Potentiometric techniques utilizing ion-selective electrodes for qualitative detection and for quantitative measurement of specific ions in solution have in recent years replaced other analytical methods including colorimetric, spectrographic and reagent-based procedures. Extensive developmental research time and funds have been directed toward improving the sensitivity, the specificity, and the response characteristics of ion-selective electrodes. A significant part of this work has dealt with improvements in solid state membrane compositions. Notwithstanding a substantial expenditure of investigative resources and the discovery of relevant parameters, much fundamental knowledge remains to be gleaned.